


The Very Best of Acquaintances

by Skyberrie (LyaStark)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyaStark/pseuds/Skyberrie
Summary: It wasn't love at first, second, or even twentieth sight for Bail and Breha. But they managed to get there just the same.





	The Very Best of Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



> Since we have such a criminally low amount of information on the Organas, especially Breha, I tried to flesh them out a bit using the information we already have from the new canon novels. Since Breha is queen regnant with Bail as her consort and viceroy, I decided to have her be the one to pass on the Organa name and gave Bail the maiden name Kayos which was the original first name of Breha's husband in one of the early drafts of ANH. I know that he's the one with the Organa name in Legends and there is a precedent for characters taking the last name of their fathers in this universe, but that doesn't make any sense, especially here, so I'm ignoring the precedent.

Bail Kayos had always known the princess of Alderaan. The obligatory greeting at a gala, the sight of her at her mother’s side during ceremonies, a nod of recognition as she passed him on her way out of the queen’s Coruscant office, well wishes sent through others. They were the very best of acquaintances.

But that day was the first time Bail felt as though he truly  _saw_  Breha Organa.

He had arrived early to an informal luncheon Queen Aliandra had invited him and a few other young, aspiring politicians to at the royal palace. While he waited for the others to arrive, Bail strolled along the south terrace and looked out over the River Wuitho. He had been taking in the view for some time before he noticed a figure racing along the trail beside the river. Their pace was steady and brisk. As she drew nearer, Bail could make out the fierce determination on the young woman’s face and the dark, frayed braids swinging in her wake. As she drew closer still, the lines of strain became clearer in her expression. The pace and movements seemed to be a struggle. Yet she persisted.

The swell of admiration Bail felt in that instant threatened to topple him even as he watched the young woman bound up the terrace stairs. She flew past him as though he wasn’t even there, stopping only when she reached the palace wall. Only then did she turn and collapse against the ancient stone. The woman’s eyes were closed as she drew in slow, steadying breaths and her hands pressed tightly to her chest, a golden glow seeming to light the already bronze skin of her fingers from behind as though she had … pulmonode implants.

Only then did Bail realize who was before him.

“Your Highness!” he gasped.

The dark eyes of Breha Organa shot open in shock. “Mr. Kayos!”

This woman, sweating and messy in exercise gear wasn’t the dignified and well-kempt personification of royal decorum wrapped up in silk, ribbons, and courtesy Bail thought he had known. This was a young woman, struggling and suffering … yet pushing herself on regardless. Her fall happened just half a year ago and here she was already sprinting.

“Forgive me!” they said as one. They proceeded to talk at once, each insisting the other had no reason to apologize while continuing to beg pardons themselves until they were both laughing.

“You caught me on an unsanctioned run,” Breha said once they had composed themselves. “I needed to get out and move and breathe.”

“Of course,” Bail said. He quickly rifled through his store of appropriate pleasantries for social situations, but came up empty. So he said what he felt. “You looked breathtaking and so strong out there.”

The princess’ already flushed face turned a deeper shade of crimson. Had he said the wrong thing? With a pang, he realized how “breathtaking” might be construed as a covert insult about her pulmonodes.

“Not breathtaking, but beautiful,” he corrected himself quickly, only to see her blush all the fiercer, her dark eyes glancing about for escape.

Her gaze seemed to rest on something to the left and her eyes widened. Bail followed her gaze to find the queen watching them from the doorway, a bemused smile on her face.

“Your Majesty.” He gave her a half bow, something he hadn’t done outside of an official function in more than a year, at her insistence. As an aide in her senatorial office, Bail had grown accustomed to the more relaxed way the queen ran her staff. But being caught all but flirting with the crown princess, he felt a little formality was in order.

Still smiling, Queen Aliandra strode onto the terrace. “Thank you for coming, Bail. I’m glad to see you and Breha getting reacquainted. Please excuse us while we freshen up for the luncheon.”

 The princess seemed to give her mother the briefest of glares, before turning back to Bail with a brilliant smile. “Yes, please excuse us. It seems I have a luncheon to attend.”

\--------

Breha Organa had always known her mother’s youngest aide, long before he took his first steps into politics. As children of two of the Elder Houses, they had drifted along in the same social circles since birth exchanging courtesies and smiles whenever they met before moving along to the next acquaintance or friend. He wasn’t someone she thought much about when he wasn’t directly before her.

But when Bail Kayos came upon her after her run – that run she had barely managed to finish without causing her pulmonodes to explode – and told her she was strong, Breha hadn’t known what to do with herself. Strong wasn’t the word for someone whose own body felt foreign to them and wouldn’t always extend to her old limits. It certainly wasn’t the word for someone whose greatest achievement was overshadowed by a near-fatal fall that threatened to bring an end to not only their family line, but the monarchy.

Yet, Bail said the word as though it were true. The only thing he corrected himself on – with an uncertainty and awkwardness she had never witnessed in him before – was whether she was beautiful or breathtaking, which made the praise of her strength all the more powerful.

“You should wear the blue dress,” her mother said, as she ushered Breha to her bedroom in preparation for the luncheon she was never meant to attend. “Not the silk. The simple day dress. Bail likes simple.”

“And it just so happens to cover my pulmonodes,” Breha replied with casual irritation.

“The light purple frock would show them off, if that’s what you want,” the queen replied. “They didn’t stop Bail from seeing how beautiful you are.”

Unbidden, the voice of someone Breha had decided never to dwell on again floated through her mind,  _Not to be corny, but you make those look good. A woman should have a few scars. It proves she’s really living._

Breha’s back straightened and she drew in a breath that still felt unnatural. “Thankfully, Mr. Kayos’ views don’t factor into my wardrobe choices.”

“Trust me,” Aliandra whispered conspiratorially to her daughter. “If you find a potential partner who sees you looking a fright and finds you breathtaking, they are worth more than a second look.”

“We have looked at each other our whole lives, I doubt we’ll find anything new to see.”

As expected, Breha found herself seated next to Bail Kayos for the luncheon. What was not expected was the completely new tone their conversation took. Instead of the formulaic chit chat she was used to with most politicians who were fully conscious that they were speaking to the princess of Alderaan, she felt like he was actually speaking to her, Breha.

They had very little in common. But somehow that made the conversation all the more interesting. They flowed from topic to topic without an awkward pause.

She was an only child while he grew up with three sisters.

“To have so much company everyday must have been wonderful,” she observed.

“Honestly, I envy you all the peace and quiet you must have had,” he confessed.

Taking on the finances for the Lake Region had been a highlight of Breha’s Challenge of the Mind, since, as her father said, her mind was better than a droid’s when it came to figures. Meanwhile, he was hopeless when it came to running numbers but excelled at diplomacy.

“So you’re telling me that the Viceroy does the planet’s accounting himself instead of trusting it to a droid?” Bail asked in amazement.

“Of course, how else could he know the amounts are right?”

“Your own Viceroy would be expected to do the same?”

Breha shook her head. “No, I will take charge of the accounts once my dad decides to retire.”

“Then who in the royal house will represent Alderaan in the Senate?”

“Bail will, of course,” she said. There was a brief pause before Breha added, a little embarrassed, “My cousin, Bail Antilles. He’s already serving on the planetary Senate.”

As impressed as he was with her athletic ability, he was no athlete himself. But he loved to dance.

“But I hear that athletes and dancers aren’t so very different,” he said.

“I see, then you could join me for a run once the med droid gives me clearance?” she asked.

“Of course,” he agreed. “And perhaps you could save me a few dances at the Equinox Gala in a few weeks?”

“If you can outrace me, I’ll consider it,” she promised with a laugh.

They ended up talking long after the luncheon was over.

That night, Queen Aliandra slipped into her daughter’s room while WA-1C took down Breha’s hair.

“I thought about it and I apologize,” the queen said. “I won’t push Bail or any other perfectly suitable person at you again. Your Viceroy, should you choose to have one, will be completely your choice.”

For a moment, Breha was tempted to inform her mom that this was wonderful news because she had decided to try again with a certain scoundrel. But she decided to be somewhat serious instead.

“Bail is a nice man,” she told her mother. “And there’s something to be said for nice men.”

Aliandra grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. “So he  _was_  worth another look.”

Breha shrugged with as much nonchalance as she could muster. “He may be worth a few more looks.”

 


End file.
